Mi Niñera
by Aliss-San
Summary: Rachel necesita quien cuide de su pequeño hijo, esté se niega a tener una niñera. Que pasa si la nueva niñera consigue la aprobación de él pequeño niño. O tal vez más que eso. (Pésimo Summary lo sabemos, pero denle una oportunidad)


**FT No nos es nuestro sino de Mashima. La trama es nuestra y también es propiedad de Neko . Game. Over.**

 **Gracias por Leer.**

* * *

-Natsu, estate quieto cariño- Regaño una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos olivo **(Lo sentimos pero no se como es la madre de Natsu y es lo que se me ocurrió)** viendo a su pequeño hijo de nueve años .

-Pero, mamá...- El niño de cabellera rosada miro a su madre con ojos de cachorro.

-Pero nada. Estamos en una casa ajena Natsu, compórtate ¿si?-Pregunto la mujer con una voz dulce quedando a la altura de su hijo para abrazarlo.

-Mamá, me avergüenzas- Susurro el niño a su madre quien sólo le sonrió y volvió a incorporarse.

-Hay cariño, ve a jugar con Cory- Dijo la mujer con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Su hijo a pesar de tener nueve años parecía que tenía cuatro o cinco, si sabía que su hijo apenas era un niño, pero era demasiado hiperactivo.

-Hahaha... Rachel tu hijo es muy inquieto- Dijo una linda mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, sonriendo, viendo como el pequeño niño corría subiendo las escalera a toda prisa.

-Si, es mi pequeño Calambre, pero es una dulzura- Dijo la mujer llamada Rachel mirando a su amiga quien aun miraba como el pequeño desaparecía entre el pasillo.

-Rachel, tengo algo importante que decirte y quiero que me prometas que lo tomaras con la calma más posible- Dijo sería la mujer rubia mirando a su amiga.

-¿Que pasa Kei? No me asustes- Dijo nerviosa la azabache viendo a su amiga con preocupación

-Antes, quiero que me lo prometas-

-Ok. Pero ya dímelo, no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy-

-Rey, tu...-

* * *

-Nee, Cory ¿no crees que sería mejor jugar en el patio?- Pregunto curioso el niño pelirosa viendo a su amigo.

-Mmmmm... Si y para jugar saco mis muñecos de acción- Dijo emocionado el niño rubio sacando de un cofre, dos muñecos de 30 cm.

-Siii, vamos afuer...- El pequeño niño no termino de hablar ya que de abajo se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes sollozos de una mujer. Los dos pequeños niños se miraron y salieron de la habitación para averiguar quien estaba llorando.

-NO, NO... No puede ser, mi marido, no mi marido- Rachel lloraba recordando en todo momento las desgarradoras palabras de su mejor amiga. " _Rey, tu esposo esta muerto"._ ¿Ahora que haría?¿Qué le diría a su hijo?¿Cómo saldría adelante sola?.

-Rey, tranquila todo va a estar bien, te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que hagas amiga- Consoló la rubia abrazando a su amiga. Sabía que sería doloroso, a ella también le dolía la muerte de Igneel, fue como un hermano para ella y siempre la ayudo en todo, ahora es el turno de ella compensar todo lo que Igneel hizo por ella. Ahora iba a ayudar a si amiga para que saliera de todo esto junto con su hijo.

-¿Mamá por que lloras?- Los dos pequeños niños bajaron de las escaleras, mientras veían como Rachel lloraba el los brazos de la rubia.

-Natsu, Cory... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Kei viendo a su hijo y por así decir su sobrino mirar como la pelinegra lloraba.

-Escuchamos que alguien estaba llorando y queríamos ver que paso, Mami- Contesto el rubio

-Niños, este no es el mejor momento vayan afuera un rato a jugar- Dijo la rubia aun abrazando a su amiga.

-Tía Kei...-

-Cory, lleva a Natsu a jugar al patio, ahora- Ordeno la mujer viendo a su pequeño hijo quien obedeció sin rechistar, el problema fue Natsu.

-Mamá, mamá- Natsu forcejeaba el agarre de su amigo. No le fue tan difícil escapar ya que por error Cory lo había tomado el la bufanda, pero Natsu se la quito para ir con su madre y abrazarla.

-Natsu, mi amor- Rachel soltó delicadamente a su amiga y ponerse en cuclillas para abrazar a su hijo.

-Mami, no llores, no me gusta verte así- Dijo el pelirosa abrazando a su madre por el cuello. Provocando que Rachel llorara mucho más fuerte.

-Na-Natsu, vamos a salir de esto juntos mi pequeño- Susurro al oído el pequeño niño, confundiendo-lo por completo.

-¿Porqué dices eso mami?- Pregunto el niño

-Natsu, mi Natsu. Abrazame cariño, necesito muchos besos y abrazos de ti- Contesto la mujer abrazando más fuerte a su hijo.

-¿Eso va hacer que pares de llorar?- Pregunto inocentemente el niño

-Si, cariño-

-Pues entonces voy a darte muchos besos y abrazos para que te sienta mejor- Dijo el niño besando la mejilla de su madre.

* * *

-Mi más sincero pésame Rey, lamento la partida de Igneel pero ahora esta en un mejor mundo. Puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que se te ofrezca, Igneel fue como un hermano para mi, es una lastima lo que paso. Bueno adiós- Muchas personas habían ido al velorio y entierro de él Dragneel. Cuando el pelirroja vivía era muy querido por todos, , un gran padre, un gran esposo, un gran amigo, y un gran hombre.

-Es hora de irnos Rey- Informo Kei viendo como su amiga seguía viendo la tumba se su marido.

-¿Ahora que hago Kei?¿Que voy a hacer con mi hijo?-

-Rey, tu eres una mujer muy fuerte y se que podrás salir adelante con tu hijo, además todos se te vamos a apoyar, no estas sola Rey. Piensa en tu hijo, piensa en Natsu tienes que ser fuerte por él, en estos momentos necesita el consuelo de una madre- Dijo la rubia

-Tienes razón. No puedo dejar que mi Natsu, no ahora- Rachel se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacía la camioneta.

-Esa es muy amiga- Dijo Kei entrando a la camioneta en parte del conductor.

-Adiós Igneel- Susurro la mujer para mirar por última vez la tumba de su marido.

* * *

 **Un año después**

-No se que hacer, Kei necesito de tu ayuda- Dijo angustiosa la mujer de cabellera negra.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?- Pregunto la rubia

-Es Natsu. Ya va la quinta niñera en estas dos semanas - Contesto la mujer

-Otra vez Natsu le hizo una broma a la niñera- Ojo. No fue una pregunta sino una aseguración de parte de la rubia.

-Si, ya no se que hacer con este niño. Me dice que no quiere una niñera, quiere que yo lo cuide-

-Rey, es obvio que Natsu te prefiere a ti que a cualquier niñera. Eres su madre y el quiere que tú personalmente estés con él- Kei miro a su amiga quien solo podía caminar de lado a lado.

-Si, lo se Kei, pero sabes que no puedo. Desde la muerte de mi marido yo me quede a cargo de la empresa y siempre estoy ocupada. Yo también quisiera estar con mi hijo, pero sabes que hago esto por él- Dijo Rachel con algo de dolor en la voz al recordar la muerte de su marido.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente amiga, pero deberías darte más tiempo para estar con él-

-Lo voy a intentar. Pero primero ayúdame a encontrar a una niñera para mi hijo- Suplico la azabache

-¿Para qué? Para que Natsu vuelva a hacer otra broma- Dijo la mujer sonriente

-Ayúdame- Volvió a suplicar la mujer

-Esta bien. Voy a ver que puedo hacer por ti-

-¿Enserió? Y que harás-

-Mmmm... No lo se, tal vez ponga en Internet que se contrata niñera-

-Gracias, gracias. Te quiero mucho- Agradeció la mujer abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

-Nee, Natsu ¿otra vez le hiciste una broma a tu nueva niñera?- Pregunto el rubio

-Claro, no sabes como se puso empezó a gritar como loca por toda la casa y después se fue sin decir nada- Contesto el pelirosa. Ya había pasado una año desde que Igneel falleció, ahora Natsu tenía 10 pe a pesar de eso seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

-Natsu, Cory. Que bueno que los encontré vamos a casa- Rachel después de despedirse de Kei, decidió ir por su hijo y el rubio mientras Kei resolvía unos pequeños asuntos.

-Mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?.Pregunto curioso el niño abrazando a su madre.

-Me he tomado unas horas libres para estar con mi hijo y mi sobrino- Contesto la mujer besando la mejilla a su hijo.

-Tía Rey. ¿Mi mamá no vendrá?-Pregunto Cory saludando a la mujer.

-Kei tuvo unos asuntos que resolver. Pero no te preocupes sera rápido- Dijo la oji-olivo yendo a la camioneta blanca que tenían enfrente- Vamos suban. ¿O prefieren quedarse en la escuela?-Pregunto la mujer abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo. Los dos niños corrieron para meterse a la camioneta , sacando una sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

* * *

 **¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
